


There Was No Ending Humanity's Song

by RinRinTheHeckinKidd



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snakes, Spoilers, possible x reader but no promises i know its in the tags but thats because i plan on having it, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRinTheHeckinKidd/pseuds/RinRinTheHeckinKidd
Summary: After the death of her brother Eito, Akari Hisashi Awakes to find a difference in her body, specifically her eyes.





	There Was No Ending Humanity's Song

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism or anything you would like to say please do so, I always have room for improvement.  
> This will be mostly based off of the manga (It was easier to understand and better in my opinion) however there may be some points that were in the anime in this story.  
> Before we start I want to say that I own nothing except the characters Akari and Eito Hisashi and Megumi. I also own Akari's Snake and timeline eyes.

Akari woke to the unpleasant sound of a phone ringing. Rising slowly she turned to look at the alarm clock resting on the table next to her. _12:00 pm_

"Damn...It's too early for this..." She grumbled to herself. She paused for a moment, staring at her phone and debating whether she should answer. On the last ring, she pulled it from the charger and answered. The motion knocked her long black bangs into her face. She simply brushed it away as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Akari? Geez, I thought you were just going to ignore my calls again! I've been trying to call you all month!"  
"I've... just been busy."  
"Akari, you and I both know that's bullshit. You're becoming a shut-in."  
"That's not tru-" the girl on the other end cut her off.  
"Really? Then when was the last time you left your bedroom?"  
Akari paused to think but nothing came to her. Why would she need to leave? Her room had everything she needed, a bed, a bathroom, water...  
"Akari listen, I get it. I get your upset. Not very many people have to be there to see their sibling die,"  
She didn't want to have this conversation. She relived that day too often. Akari moved to hang up the phone but the sincerity in the other's voice made her rethink the act.  
"Listen I don't want to tal-" cut off again.  
"You and Eito were close but what you're doing isn't healthy. I'm worried about you."  
Akari didn't respond.  
"Which is why I'm forcing you out of your house! We're getting out, like we used too, like all the others our age are! And don't try and fight it because I will come and drag you out of your house if I have to. We need to hang out so I can tell you about my new part-time job!"  
"..... I'll meet you at the park in 20," was all Akari said before hanging up.

She simply let out a sigh as she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't want to do much to get ready. Her black hair was still rather neat and her eyes didn't look too tired. Her red hoodie and dark colored shorts were enough for clothes as well. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a red hair clip, using it to clip her long bangs back so they would stay out of her face. As she looked back up into the mirror, however, she saw nothing. Everything was black.  
"What the hell?!" Akari began to panic as she felt her face get hot. But then suddenly her sight was back like nothing happened. Except... it wasn't the bathroom she saw.  
It looked like a multi-purpose store. On the floor she was on she saw every wall was lined with some kind of electronic, like a tv or a computer's monitor. She could feel the adrenaline rise and her heartbeat quicken. She couldn't find the words to say anything, as she was understandably quite startled.  
She couldn't move around the area, but her viewpoint of the store changed often. Out of seemingly nowhere it changed to a view of a corner. Several men were taking some kind of objects out of a black duffle bag.  
The next thing she saw was what looked like a bomb in another corner, set to go off in a few seconds.  
"WHAT?" Akari yelled, and she could feel herself yell, but she couldn't hear it.  
Suddenly the bomb went off. The sound of the explosion. She could hear the explosion. Her viewpoint changed one last time to a shot from the ceiling. The smoke was thick, but in clearly visible parts of the building, there were two groups of people. One of the groups consisted of people dressed in all black. They were holding guns and their faces were obscured by masks. Well, one of them wasn't wearing a mask. He had blonde hair and a sort of stubble beard. His group shot at the other group, which Akari assumed to be hostages.  
" **This...is a holdup.** " The man said through a megaphone.  
Then, as quickly as it has begun it was over. Akari's vision returned to normal and the sight before her was her reflection in the mirror. However, her vision came back just soon enough for her to see something. As she looked at herself she saw her eyes. For a moment they were a bright red before fading to their normal slate color.  
_What the fuck was that?_ She thought to herself. _I need to get out more. I'm hallucinating now._ She pushed the sight and thought of some health problem away as she walked to the front door. However, the vision stayed in the back of her mind, and a tinge of fear ebbed its way up her spine as he walked out into the summer heat.

Akari barely made it to the park without passing out from the heat. She stumbled onto a bench that overlooked a small pond and looked around for Megumi, the girl she was meeting, however, she was nowhere to be seen.  
"She can't even be on time to something she planned herself," Akari mumbled. To pass the time she leaned forward and took out her phone. She scrolled through the news of the day. Most of what was there was about the heat. It was so hot people were collapsing. _Why did I wear a hoodie today?_  
Akari was so preoccupied with the news and her thoughts that didn't notice Megumi creeping up behind her.  
"AKARI!" She shouted, jumping out from the bench she was sitting on. Akari screamed and dropped her phone. For a moment she fumbled with it as if she would catch it, but it was useless. He phone fell into the pond below. She just sat there for a moment and stared at the ripples it made in the water.  
"Oh, shit Aki I'm so sorry! I'll pay for a new one I swear!" Megumi fretted and rushed over, sapping Akari out of her trance.  
"Megumi, its fine, calm down. It was old and i needed a new one anyways," Akari said. Her morning, if you could still call it morning had been crazy enough and she didn't see the use in getting too upset. She walked over to the pond and reached down, putting her hand in the cold water to retrieve her damaged phone.  
"No it not fine! Oh, I know, I'll take you to the store to get a new one! It should be open even though its the Obon Holiday."  
Before she could protest Megumi grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of the electronic store. They didn't get very far, however, before Megumi's phone started ringing. She stopped and picked up the call.  
"... Really? But... Yeah, I'm on my way." She dropped Akari's hand and gave her a guilty look. "The boss wants me to go in early today. He says I've been late too often. Sorry I can't go with you Aki."  
"Its fine, we can just go tomorrow," Akari said. Megumi made an upset face and dug through her handbag for a moment. She then shoved close to ¥80,000.  
"No, you're going today and that's final! And I'll know you went because you'll call me once you get it." She said firmly  
"Megumi you don't need to pay for..." Before she could finish her sentence Akari looked up and saw that Megumi was already out of sight. _Geez._

Finally arriving at the fairly new store Akari walked inside. The cool air hit her in the face as she walked in, a nice contrast to the hot, humid air outside. The doors closed behind her and she began walking to the back of the store where the phones were located. As she took in her surroundings she felt the same fear she felt earlier that day creep its way back into her mind. The building looked exactly the same as the one she saw as she was getting ready that day. _Ok this is... unsettling at the worst. It was just a stupid hallucination._ Akari reassured herself, but she still found that she was walking as quickly as possible. With the pace, she walked as she got to the back of the store in no time. She quickly bought a new phone and walked back to the entrance of the building, calming down. She looked around at all of the people walking around her. she didn't see anyone like the terrorists she saw in the vision. She walked with the gentle flow of the people also heading for the exit. Then about halfway there

 **BOOM**  
" **This...is a holdup.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you read the next chapters as well.


End file.
